Pulp Fiction Go!
by SuperBatLanternFlash
Summary: PULP [pulp] n: A magazine or book containing lurid subject matter and being characteristically printed on rough, unfinished paper - American Heritage Dictionary: New College Edition
1. Prologue - The Diner

I do not own Teen Titans or Pulp Fiction, all rights to both of them go to the original creators of the show and the film. Warning: This story contains explicit scenes and strong coarse language in most of the chapters, so be prepared for a bit of classic (sort of) Tarantino swearing.

Chapter 1: Prologue – The Diner

It's an ordinary day in a small diner just around the middle of the city, it's around when breakfast is being served and everyone is at different tables enjoying their breakfast. Meanwhile a couple are sitting in one of the booths talking

Man: Forget it, it's too risky and you know I'm done doing that shit

Girl: You know you always say that, everyday it's the same thing about how you're done with it all yet you'll forget about it in maybe a day or two

Man: But what's different about this time is I'm serious, the days of me forgetting are over and the days of me remembering have just begun

Girl: You sound like too much of a coward when you talk like this, all I can see and hear right now is you quacking like a duck

Man: Well luckily for you now that I'm quitting you won't have to hear me quack again

Girl: Yeah…sure

The waitress then comes over to them as they are talking

Waitress: Would anyone like more coffee?

Girl: That would be nice, thank you

The waitress then gives the girl more coffee and walks away allowing them to continue talking

Girl: So why are you quitting

Man: It's just not as easy as it used to be

Girl: What with all these superheroes running around

Man: Yeah but what actual heroes have time to stop crime here, they're all too busy doing jackshit and basically sitting on their asses all day waiting for a call

Girl: Well not those Teen Titans you always see, those guys are all over the place

Man: Yeah you think I don't fucking know that by now, we haven't had one successful crime in ages

Girl: And this is why you're quitting?

Man: Exactly, do you want to know how easy crime was in say…1994?

Girl: Sure

Man: I heard that once this guy walks into a bank with a phone and the man on the other side says "_we have with us this nice little girl and if you don't give us all your money we're going to kill her_". And before you know it the guys out of there with all the money in the fucking bank

Girl: Did they hurt the little girl?

Man: I don't know there probably wasn't a little girl in the first place, but the point is this guy robbed a whole bank with a phone. Not a rifle or any gun of sorts but a fucking phone, that's how easy crimes were but now thanks to all the fucking hero pricks everywhere you can't even grab one cent.

Girl: So what are we just going to quit forever?

Man: Maybe not, see I've been thinking about places we can steal from that the heroes will least expect

Girl: Where?

The man looks around for a second

Man: GARCON, COFFEE! This place

The waitress then comes over with the coffee and pours it into the man's mug

Waitress: You know Garcon means boy

Man: Does it now?

The waitress then walks away allowing the couple to continue talking

Girl: This place?

Man: I mean think about it, nobody really robs Reastraunts

Girl: Well sometimes they do

Man: Yeah but only the big expensive ones, no hero is expecting a small…fucking coffee shop to be robbed any time soon. They're all too busy waiting for you at liquor stores and gas stations, you can get your head blown off just by the cashier at one of those places. But with places like this on the other hand you can catch them with their pants down

Girl: Yeah, I bet you can really cut down on the hero factor in a place like this

Man: Exactly I mean people like the Manager, he won't give a fuck as he's mostly trying to get you out of the place as fast as he can and I doubt the waitresses would take a bullet for the registers. And do you think the busboys would really give a fuck that you're stealing from the owner? I mean they get paid what like $2.50 an hour? Also customers won't have any idea what's going on, one minute they're enjoying a nice omelette the next minute someone's sticking a gun in their face. And as a bonus if any heroes are in there they can't change into the outfits in public so they'll want to be in private, so if they get up to move away you can just shoot them dead.

Girl: You've really thought this through haven't you?

Man: Yes I have, see I got the idea from the liquor store we got last week remember?

Girl: Yes I do

Man: The customers kept coming in and you got the idea of taking their wallets, now that was a pretty smart move

Girl: Thank you

Man: Now with that sure the Teen tight fucks came and beat us but we got away with a lot of wallets and if you think about it there was probably more money in those wallets than in the actual cash register

Girl: So what's your point?

Man: A lot of people come to Reastraunts

Girl: …so that means a lot of wallets

Man: Bingo

The girl thinks it through and starts to like the idea

Girl: What happens if any heroes come once we're done with this place?

Man: I'm thinking we can go and hide in a cabin in the woods for a few days and come back and rob some other store

Girl: Good thinking, you know what I'm ready let's do it right now right here

Man: Okay, the same as last time remember?

The man then slams a gun on the table

Man: You do crowd control and hero watch, I'll handle employees

The couple then get up and kiss each other for a few seconds and then pull away

Girl: I love you pumpkin

Pumpkin: I love you Honey Bunny

The man then jumps up on the table pointing his gun at everyone

Pumpkin: Alright everyone be calm this is a robbery!

Everyone in the Reastraunt starts to panic about the situation

Honey Bunny: ANY OF YOU FUCKING PRICKS MOVE OR CALL ANY FUCKING HEROES AND I'LL EXECUTE EVERY MOTHERFUCKING LAST ONE OF YOU!


	2. Prelude to R&SNO

Chapter 2: Prelude to R&SNO

The city is quiet with only a certain amount of cars on the road and some amount of people walking on the sidewalk, suddenly the T-Car comes zooming through the street in a hurry with Robin and Cyborg. The car is playing "Jungle Boogie by Kool & the Gang" on the radio.

Cyborg: So remind me what we're dealing with again

Robin: 3 guys stole a pretty important brief case from the bank just a few minutes ago and we're basically trying to find them

Cyborg: Do we have any info on them so far?

Robin: Only the names, Brett, Rodger and Marvin

Cyborg: Anymore?

Robin: No that's it

Cyborg: Well then this should be pretty easy

Robin: Yes it should…you know I've been doing research on Amsterdam recently

Cyborg: Dude we got back from Japan like last week, and now you're suddenly interested in Amsterdam

Robin: Well Amsterdam seems like a cool place I mean it looks nice, it has the Anne Frank House and Marijuana is legal there…

Cyborg: Wait hold on, hash is legal there?

Robin: Yeah, from what I read it's legal to buy it, it's legal to own it, it's legal to sell it and it's legal to carry it. And that doesn't even matter because get a load of this…if you get stopped by a cop in Amsterdam it's illegal for them to search you, like literally that's the only right the cops actually don't have. Also I heard they have a park where it's legal to have open sex but that's just what I heard.

Cyborg: Oh man I'm going, that's all there is to it I'm fucking going

Robin: I figured that would be your reaction, but you know what the funniest thing about Europe is?

Cyborg: What?

Robin: It's all the little differences, I mean they have the same shit over there that we have here but over there it's just a little different

Cyborg: Example

Robin: Well for example you can walk into a theatre in Amsterdam and buy a beer, not like in those paper cups they put soda in I'm talking about a glass of beer and in Paris you can buy a beer in McDonalds. Do you know what they call a Quarter Pounder with Cheese in Paris?

Cyborg: They don't call it a Quarter Pounder with Cheese?

Robin: No see they have the metric system, they wouldn't know what the fuck a Quarter Pounder is

Cyborg: Then what do they call it?

Robin: They call it a…Royale with Cheese

Cyborg: Royale with Cheese?

Robin: That's right

Cyborg: I like that, what do they call a Big Mac?

Robin: Well from what I know a Big Mac is just a Big Mac but they call it "_Le Big Mac_"

Cyborg: Le Big Mac, wow the French never cease to amaze me. What do they call a whopper?

Robin: I don't know I didn't look up anything about Burger King, you know in Holland they put Mayonnaise on fries instead of Ketchup

Cyborg: Eww

Robin: I'm serious man, I looked it up on YouTube and they fucking drown them in that shit

Cyborg: Wow well remind me never to go to Holland than

At that point the radar starts beeping showing that it knows where the 3 men are

Robin: I think we found them

Cyborg: Let's roll

Cyborg then kicks it up to high speed and they speed through to the location, meanwhile the three men are hiding in an alleyway with the briefcase sitting on a box. They all stand around it in amazement

Brett: Here it is men, the thing we've been trying to get for weeks

Rodger: Its incredible boss, I must say you had some pretty impressive skills back there

Brett: Thank you Rodger, I'm just glad we got out of there before fucking Superman showed up or something

Rodger: Yeah we got lucky

Marvin: Was it really necessary to stop for fast food on the way though?

Brett: Well we were both hungry and out of sight from the police so I'm going to say yes it was fucking worth it, besides I like these burgers

The three men continued to stand around the briefcase meanwhile Robin and Cyborg were only a few meters away, the car pulled up close to the alleyway while Cyborg and Robin just sat in the car

Cyborg: Alright let's go get them…

Cyborg is about to get out of the car but is stopped by Robin

Robin: Hang on, I need to ask you something

Cyborg: Well…I suppose it could make a good dramatic entrance, this better be good

Cyborg gets back in the car and slams the door

Cyborg: Alright what's going on man?

Robin: Well I was wondering if Starfire had any bad background I should know about

Cyborg: man why are you so interested in Starfire, I mean sure you guys are "official" now I guess but you've been talking about her a lot the whole fucking trip. Why?

Robin: Well tomorrow I'm planning on taking care of her for the evening

Cyborg: Take care of her?

He makes a fake gun with his fingers and points it to his head

Robin: No not like that, I'm planning on taking her out to dinner and I don't want anything to go wrong. So does she have any bad background?

Cyborg: Well there was that Aqualad incident

Robin: What incident?

Cyborg: You don't know?

Robin: No

Cyborg: OK, see at one point she dated that Red Star dude remember him?

Robin: Yeah

Cyborg: Well at one point he had to go out of town for a day or two and left Starfire alone for that time, she was visited by Aqualad at some point and they just hung out you know all that bullshit. Then at some point she had a foot cramp so Aqualad gave her a foot massage

Robin: That's it?

Cyborg: yeah that's it, anyway it turns out Red Star is the jealous type because he found out and beat Aqualad almost to death. He's OK but he just can't talk properly, I'll say this if someone were to do that to me he'd better paralyse my ass because wether he was good or bad I'd kill him

Robin: I see, well I'll remember to keep my mind on that

Cyborg: Yeah just be careful, you don't want any past relationship drama it's all bullshit. Alright let's get into character

They both get out of the car and walk into the alleyway, they see the 3 men standing around the briefcase

Cyborg: HEY!

The three men turn around in a panic

Cyborg: Do you know who we are?

Marvin: Of course, you're a part of the Teen Titans

Cyborg: There we go that's right, now shut the hell up

Marvin back into a corner and sits down

Cyborg: Now I'm going to take a wild guess here…you're Brett right?

He points directly at Brett

Brett: How did you know?

Cyborg: I have your info in my database, so what's going on here?

Brett: We're just enjoying some hamburgers

Cyborg: Well it just so happens I love hamburgers, what kind?

Brett: Cheeseburgers

Cyborg: No no where'd you get them? McDonalds, Wendy's, Burger King, tell me where?

Brett: They're Big Kahuna Burgers

Cyborg: Isn't that the Hawaiian burger joint that just opened? I hear they have some tasty burgers but I wouldn't know I haven't had any myself, how are they?

Brett: They're good

Cyborg: Would you mind if I had one?

Brett: Yeah sure

Cyborg picks up the burger and takes a bite, he seems surprised by the sudden taste

Cyborg: Mmm, this is a tasty burger

He puts the burger down and points at the drink

Cyborg: What's in here?

Brett: Sprite

Cyborg: Good, mind if I have a sip to quench my first

Brett nods his head and Cyborg takes his drink, he sips on it three times and finishes the whole thing

Cyborg: Man that was good

He slams the paper cup down

Cyborg: Now do you mind if we take this brief case here?

Rodger: Actually if you could just not…

Cyborg: I don't remember asking you a goddamn thing! Robin get the case

Robin grabs the case and sits it down, he opens it and a sudden orange flash shines on his face

Cyborg: So are we happy? Robin!

Robin looks up from the case

Cyborg: Are we happy?

Robin: Yeah we're happy

Brett: Let me just say I apologise about how things are so fucked up, we got into this whole business with the best intentions really so if you could just let us go…

Cyborg then punches Rodger an knocks him unconscious

Cyborg: Oh I'm sorry did I break your concentration? I didn't mean to do that please continue, you were saying something about "best intentions"?

Brett says nothing

Cyborg: Oh you were finished, well then allow me to retort. What do I look like?

Brett: What?

Cyborg then throws the box the briefcase was once on across the alleyway

Cyborg: What country are you from?!

Brett: What?

Cyborg: What isn't a country I've ever heard of! Do they speak English in what?!

Brett: What?

Cyborg: ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT?!

Brett: YES!

Cyborg: Well then you know what I'm saying! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE?!

Brett: WHAT?!

Cyborg: SAY WHAT AGAIN BRETT, I DARE YOU IN FACT I DOUBLE DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER SAY WHAT ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME!

Brett: I'M SORRY, you're black!

Cyborg: Go on!

Brett: You're a cyborg!

Cyborg: Do I look like a bitch?

Brett: What?

Cyborg's arm then becomes a gun and shoots Brett in the shoulder, Brett jumps back in pain

Cyborg: DO I LOOK LIKE A BITCH?!

Brett: NO!

Cyborg: Then why are you trying to fuck me Brett?

Brett: I'm not

Cyborg: yes you are, yes you are Brett! And you know I don't like to be fucked by anybody except my girlfriend, do you read the Bible Brett?

Brett: Yes!

Cyborg: Well there's this passage I have memorised, Ezekiel 25:17. "_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers! AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD WHEN I LAY MY VENGEANCE UPON THEE!"_

Brett: No!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!


	3. Robin and Starfire's Night Out

Chapter 3: Robin and Starfire's Night Out

In an empty bar downtown two people are sitting at a table talking, on is the villain Slade and the other is Beast Boy

Slade: Now look Beast Boy I can't keep protecting you forever, sooner or later the other Teen Titans will find out and they will not be impressed. I've been kind to you and your friends but you do realise that this will stop, so I've decided on something I think can be quite fair for the both of us. I don't intend on being here forever you know, I'm planning on moving to Gotham in a few months or years and there I'm renaming myself so far I'm thinking I'll go by the name "Deathstroke" but I'm not sure just yet. So what I'm thinking is that I'll leave you guys alone and I won't send villains to kill you until I leave, but all of this will come with a price. I'm planning a small underground boxing match tomorrow night and I want you to compete, if you say yes you'll be fighting Trigon who is a good friend of mine. Now all I ask is that you let him beat you, if you do I'll leave you alone and I'll leave here for Gotham but if you win you'll end up dead. Deal?

Slade sticks out his hand in front of Beast Boy

Beast Boy: That's how it seems to be

Beast Boy shakes his hand and Slade stand up

Slade: Just remember, in the fifth your ass goes down. Say it!

Beast Boy: In the fifth my ass goes down

Slade: Good, remember that and you'll look back one day and say "hey, Slade was right"

Slade than leaves through the back door, meanwhile on the other side there is a knock on the door and the bartender goes to answer

Bartender: Oh hey look here its Robin and Cyborg, how are you guys? Come in please

Cyborg and Robin enter with weird looking clothes on

Bartender: Why are you in these fucking weird clothes?

Cyborg: Man you don't even want to know

They all enter the bar area and take a seat on the stools

Bartender: So guys I'm planning on hosting a card game tomorrow, are any of you interested?

Cyborg: No thanks man, I have something to do

Bartender: OK then, what about you Robin?

Robin: I can't either I'm busy

Cyborg: He's taking Starfire out on a date

Bartender: Well it's about time man, well done you finally took that chance. Wait does he know about the Aqualad thing?

Cyborg: Yeah I told him about it earlier

Bartender: Well then hopefully Robin won't end up talking like he's 3 years old next time we see him

Cyborg: Hopefully, anyway you guys wait here I need to piss

Bartender: Where else am I going to go? Idiot

Cyborg laughs and goes to the bathroom, the bartender then looks at Robin

Bartender: So how did you do it man? Did you use a smooth line of some sort?

Robin: No, we were in Tokyo and we were just standing in the rain, we confessed our love and we kissed

Bartender: Wow, you make me want to fucking throw up

Robin: Shut up it was romantic

Bartender: Alright Hugh Grant take it easy, what would you like to drink?

Robin: Just a glass of water will do for me

Bartender: Coming right up

The bartender goes to make the drink meanwhile Beast Boy comes up to the bar

Beast Boy: Can I just get a packet of chips for the road

Bartender: Alright give me a second!

Robin: Beast Boy what are you doing here?

Beast Boy: Oh! Hey Robin, I was just with a friend

Robin looks around the bar

Robin: There's nobody else here

Beast Boy: It was a…imaginary friend

Robin: …OK then

Bartender: Here are your chips and here's your water Robin

Beast Boy: Anyway see you later man

Robin: OK see you

Beast Boy then leaves and Robin takes a sip of his drink.

"The Next Day: 2 Hours before the Date"

Robin had started working with Batman on the side when he wasn't with the Teen Titans, it wasn't big but it was like a part time job. He was sitting in the waiting room area with Batgirl and Supergirl

Supergirl: Remind me again why Batman has a waiting room

Batgirl: I'm not sure, I think he just likes people waiting for him

Supergirl: Strange, so anyway tell me again about the piercings

Batgirl: Well it's nothing to extreme but now I have one on my lip and as a bonus I had one put on my tongue and on my clit

Supergirl: Wow, sounds painful

Batgirl: Eh not really

Robin: Excuse me but why exactly would you want a piercing on your tongue?

Batgirl: It's for sex appeal, you'll understand when you're older

They both laughed as Robin just sat back annoyed, Batman then stepped out

Batman: OK Robin you can come in now

Robin then got up and went into the Batcave, Batman sat down at his computer and pulled out a bag with powder in it

Batman: I need you to get rid of this for me

He throws at Robin the bag

Robin: What is it?

Batman: It's heroin

Robin: Why do you have this?

Batman: It was the last thing that I found of some guy named Lance, anyway get rid of it somehow

Robin: Sure no problem

Robin proceeded to put the bag into his coat pocket

Batman: Why are you wearing that suit?

Robin: I'm going on a date tonight

Batman: Really? Wow what's his name?

Batman proceeded to laugh for a while leaving Robin to just stand there annoyed

Batman: I'm sorry I love doing that to people, anyway what's her name?

Robin: Starfire, she's in the Teen Titans

Batman: Wait was she the girl in the Aqualad incident?

Robin: Yeah I guess

Batman: Well be careful man, you can't tell what most women are like

Robin: Thanks for the warning I guess, anyway thanks for the…heroin I guess

Batman: Remember get rid of it and don't let anyone else have it

Robin: Gotcha

Robin then left the Batcave and the waiting room to his bike where he proceeded to back to the Teen Titan's main base. When he got there he entered the base and went straight to Starfire's room. He knocked on the door and she answered straight away, he requested she dressed casually but smart as well which results in her wearing a white button up shirt, black dress pants short shoes which were in her hand

Robin: Wow Starfire, you look great

Starfire: Thanks Robin, so do you

Robin: So, shall we?

Starfire: Let's go

Robin and Starfire then go to Robin's bike, she gets on the back and they ride to the Reastraunt. When they pull up to it Robin realises he's never seen the place before

Robin: What is this?

Starfire: It's called Jack Rabbit Slims, it just opened

Robin: Are you sure you don't want to just get a steak?

Starfire: Come on Robin, don't be a square

She mimes making a square and gets off the bike, Robin follows her to the front entrance. They go up to the man with the book of reservations

Man at counter: Hello welcome to Jack Rabbit Slims! Can I have your names please?

Starfire: Starfire and Robin, we reserved a car?

The man at the counter searches through the book and sees the names

Man at Counter: Ah yes, follow James here and he'll take you to your seats

James grabs two menus and guides Starfire and Robin to their car, as they walk to it Robin looks at all the activities, photos and live music and is surprised by what he sees. They then get to the car and the both of them sit down, James then walks away leaving the two to talk

Starfire: So what do you think?

Robin: I think it's like a wax museum with a pulse

Starfire: That's not a bad way of putting it

They both laugh and then a waiter comes over

Chuck: Hi my names Chuck and I'll be your waiter this evening, what would you like to eat and drink?

Robin and Starfire then pull out the menus and look at what the place has to offer

Robin: I think I'll have the prime rib steak

Chuck: Medium or bloody as hell?

Robin: Bloody as hell, and can I get that with a Vanilla Coke please?

Chuck: Certainly, and what would you like miss?

Starfire: I'll have the beef burger, bloody and to drink I'll have the $5 shake please

Chuck: Great, I'll be back soon with your drinks

Starfire: Thank you

Chuck goes to get the drinks, Starfire then looks at Robin and sees him looking at her in shock

Robin: Did you just order a $5 shake?

Starfire: Yes

Robin: A milkshake? That's milk and ice-cream

Starfire: Last I checked it was

Robin: Geez, anyway can I ask you something?

Starfire: Sure Robin, what is it?

Robin: People keep talking about how you dated the Red Star and how once Aqualad gave you a foot massage and Red Star got so jealous that he beat him up, is that true?

Starfire: So you heard that Aqualad got beat up by Red Star just because he gave me a foot massage, and you believe that?

Robin: Well at the time it seemed very interesting but I'm not sure if it's true anymore

Starfire: Well I'll tell you the truth right now. Aqualad and I never got along to well and Red Star was a jerk and that's why I dumped him and on that day he got so mad he just beat up Aqualad. But still it doesn't matter because now I have you and I'm perfectly happy

Robin: Aw gee, thanks

Starfire: No problem

It was at that point that Chuck arrived with the drinks and gave it to them, they both said thank you and Chuck left. As Robin got his straw out of the packet he looked at Starfire drink her milkshake

Starfire: Man that's good

Robin: Would you mind if I had a taste? I need to know what a $5 shake tastes like anyway

Starfire: Go nuts

Robin takes the glass and takes a sip of it while Starfire watches him with a loving gaze, after a few seconds Robin pulls away

Robin: God damn that's a pretty fucking good milkshake

Starfire: I know, it tastes amazing

Suddenly the man who was at the bar before is now on stage next to someone who is dressed like Marilyn Monroe who's holding a trophy

Man on Stage: Ladies and Gentleman, now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The world famous Jack Rabbit Slims Twist Contest!

The crowd starts cheering

Man on Stage: Now the winners of the contest will win this trophy that the lovely Marilyn is holding here, so who would like to be our first contestants this evening?

Starfire: Us!

Robin looks at Starfire with a look of worry

Starfire: Do you want to dance with me?

Robin: Well I…uh I just

Starfire: Please Robin, it would make me very happy

Robin looked at Starfire who was giving him that look that he can't say no to, they both got on stage as the crowd cheered at them as they walked up to the microphone

Man on Stage: Now let's meet our contestants here this evening, young lady what is your name?

Starfire: Starfire!

Man on Stage: And how about your fella here?

Starfire: Robin!

Man on Stage: All right let's see what you can do, take it away!

The crowd cheers once again, the both take off their shoes and go to the middle of the dance floor. The song "You Never Can Tell by Chuck Berry" starts playing and they both start dancing. They bust out all different kinds of mover throughout the song that ranges from twisting to just plain swaying. (Authors Note: I'd go into more detail but the chapter should move along) Later that night Starfire and Robin return to the base dancing like idiots with Starfire wearing Robin's coat, at some point Robin dips Starfire and they kiss as the come back up.

Starfire: I love you

Robin: I love you too

Starfire: So what do we do now?

Robin: I was thinking we could watch a film, I got this one called Reservoir Dogs I think you'll like

Starfire: Cool, let me just go to my room and change

Robin: OK

Starfire goes into her room to change but first decided to look in Robin's pockets, she finds nothing but keys and random bits of paper until she finds a bag full of some white powder (heroin from earlier). Not knowing what it is she decides to sniff it to see what it smells like, when she does her nose begins to feel funny and even starts bleeding before she passes out.

"10 Minutes Later"

Starfire is lying on the ground still unconscious when Robin walks in covering his eyes just in case

Robin: Starfire are you…oh fuck no, fuck n…OH FUCK ME NO!

Robin immediately picks up Starfire and rushes her to his bike, he ties her onto his waist and he speeds in the direction of the Batcave. On the way Robin tries to call Batman who is watching cartoons on his bat computer, Batman hears the phone ring and goes to answer it

Batman: Hello?

Robin: BATMAN IT'S ROBIN!

Batman: OK Robin calm down, what's going on?

Robin: Starfire sniffed the heroin and is fucking over dosing on me

Batman: WHAT?! HOLY SHIT HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!

Robin: I don't know! She must have done it when I wasn't looking

Batman: Well what state is she in?

Robin: SHE'S FUCKING DYING ON ME MAN YOU HAVR TO HELP ME!

Batman: OK calm down, we can sort this out just bring her here and I'll see what we can do

Robin then began to speed faster than he ever had in his whole life, eventually he finally made it to the Batcave and practically ran in with Starfire in his arms. When he got inside Batman had something in his hand

Robin: What's that?

Batman: It's an adrenalin shot, it's all we can do at this point so lay her down on the ground!

Robin then lay her down on the ground as Batman got the shot ready

Batman: Now go get a magic marker a big fat one!

Robin ran to the desk and eventually found one, he ran back to Batman who had the shot ready

Batman: OK now rip her shirt open

Robin did so and blushed at seeing Starfire in her bra

Batman: Don't blush right now man we don't have time, now draw a dot above her breast

Robin did so

Batman: Now you're going to have to give her the shot

Robin: Why me?

Batman: Because you're the one who brought the nearly dead girl into my house, if this happens to me I'll give her the shot but it's you. Now you need to get the heart but you'll have to get through the breast plate so you have to do it in a stabbing motion

Robin: How many times?

Batman: Only once, now raise your arm and be ready

Robin raised his arm and Batman started counting down

Batman: 1

Robin started shaking with nerves hoping it would work

Batman: 2

Robin then began to think about whether or not it would actually work and whether it was too late

Batman: 3!

Robin knew it was too late and sent the shot straight to the heart, Starfire woke up straight away and began screaming from the pain. She jumped up slightly and scooted to a nearby chair and began to lean on it

Batman: If you're OK, say something

Starfire: Something

Batman and Robin are then relieved that it actually worked and finally calmed down

Batman: That was fucking trippy

After a moment of recovery Robin and Starfire headed back to the base, when they got back Robin guided Starfire to her room

Robin: I'm really sorry about today, I hope that you're not mad at me

Starfire then went up to Robin and kissed him with passion, after a moment she pulled away

Starfire: It's OK I forgive you, but you should get that bag out of here

Robin went and collected the bag then stood back outside in the hallway again

Starfire: Goodnight, I love you

Robin: I love you too, goodnight

Starfire went into her room and Robin walked to his

Robin: Now if you'll excuse me I need to go to my room and have a heart attack

Robin then got to his room and slammed the door


	4. Prelude to The Gold Watch

Chapter 4: Prelude to The Gold Watch

In a small American hospital a child that was bright green was sitting in one of the hospital beds, his mother was sitting outside as if she was waiting for someone he didn't know about. After a while of sitting there his mother finally came in

Mother: Hi Sweetie how are you feeling?

The child said nothing

Mother: Well anyway this is one of the men who worked with daddy when we were in Africa

An American soldier then walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the bed

Sgt Koons: Hi there young man, I'm Sargent Koons how are you?

The boy didn't answer once again, Sgt Koons then turned to the mother

Sgt Koons: What's wrong with him?

Mother: The problem he randomly caught in Africa is getting worse I mean he's bright green for Christ sake

Sgt Koons: I see, anyway young man I did work with your father in Africa. You see I was doing research on the country for a poverty report and that's how I met your father and I knew there was something about him that was different. At the time over there your mother was pregnant with you so I decided as a present to give them a gold watch that my grandfather gave me, your father saw that watch as your birth right and he treasured that watch every day of his life you know. I came back after a few years and you were maybe 4 years old then, your father still had that watch on his wrist and on that day he suggested he go hunting. So we did but you went wondering off into the forest by yourself and got lost, when we next saw your body you had a bright green bite mark on your arm. Your father had never seen anything like it before and was then suddenly attacked by the same green animal that bit you, he got you to run with your mum and go somewhere safe away from him. After I was you run away your father gave me his gold watch to give to you when you were older, I hid this watch for 3 years looking for your family everywhere in Africa but couldn't find anything. Then when I heard you were in America I came straight over to finally see you after 3 years and finally say…young man…

He then pulled out a gold watch

Sgt Koons: I'm giving the watch to you

The boy then grabs the watch and suddenly Beast Boy wakes up in a changing room of sorts, as he looked around he remembered the fight he was doing when one of his trainers then walked in

Trainer: OK Beast Boy, are you ready to get out there?

Beast Boy: I suppose so

Beast Boy then nervously walked outside to step into the right with his trainer right behind him closing the door as they left.


	5. The Gold Watch

Chapter 5: The Gold Watch

A taxi was just sitting in an alleyway with the driver listening to the radio while smoking, the radio was talking about a fighting incident that happened earlier

Man on Radio #1: In other news a secret underground boxing match was held in the city earlier today hosted by none other than the town's local villain Slade.

Man on Radio #2: What makes this fight so different is that local Teen Titan Beast Boy was involved in this fight against demon like villain Trigon, and let's just say it turned into a real Fight Club down there with Trigon surprisingly beaten to death by Beast Boy

Man on Radio #1: You'd really think that a small boy like that would be the one beaten to death but I guess certain things happen

In the building above a man suddenly jumps out of the window and the taxi driver starts up the car, when the man gets in the car the taxi drives off. Meanwhile in Slade's lair one of his henchmen comes back with reports about the fight.

Henchman: Sir we have news from the fight

Slade: I know what happened, it was on the radio. Is Trigon really dead?

Henchman: Unfortunately yes, we tried to revive him but it didn't work

Slade: I guess this means I have to go back on my promise

Henchman: What promise?

Slade: Doesn't matter, call in…Ravager

Henchman: Are you sure sir?

Slade: Yes I'm sure

Henchman: OK then

The henchman then leaves to go and get Ravager, a minute later she enters the room

Slade: Hello Rose

Ravager: Hey dad

Slade: You are aware of the Teen Titans I'm guessing

Ravager: Of course

Slade: One of them named Beast Boy has killed Trigon, I need you to kill him

Ravager: By any means necessary?

Slade: If that's what it takes I don't care, just take him down

Meanwhile in the taxi Beast Boy is out of breath sitting in the taxi, the driver looks at him in a certain way

Driver: Hey mister?

Beast Boy: What?

Driver: Were you in that fight I heard about on the radio?

Beast Boy: What would give you that idea?

Driver: I can see that you're covered in sweat and blood, you are him and that's how I know. You seem very familiar, have I seen you somewhere else before?

Beast Boy: I'm a member of the Teen Titans

Driver: That's right you're that animal person

Beast Boy: Yeah that's right

Driver: I thought so, so you killed that other fighter

…

Beast Boy: He's dead?

Driver: That's what the radio says

Beast Boy: Well that's a fucking shame

Driver: What does it feel like?

Beast Boy: What does what feel like?

Driver: Killing a man, you must do it on a daily basis

Beast Boy: You'd be surprised how very little people I do kill each day

Driver: Yet you beat that other guy to death with your bear hands

Beast Boy: Bear hands?

Driver: yes the radio said you turned into a bear at one point towards the end

Beast Boy: You weirdo

Driver: I'm not weird, this is just a subject I'm very interested in. You know you are the very first superhero I've met who's killed somebody

Beast Boy: So you've met a lot of superheroes then?

Driver: Only a few, so?

Beast Boy: So what?

Driver: What does it feel like to kill a man?

Beast Boy sits back tired from everything still, he looks at the i.d at the front of the taxi. The i.d says "Esmeralda Villalobos"

Beast Boy: So Esmeralda, is your name Mexican?

Esmeralda: It's Spanish but I'm Colombian

Beast Boy: Well it's quite a name you have there honey

Esmeralda: Thank you, so what does your name mean "Beast Boy"?

Beast Boy: It doesn't mean shit, it's just a nickname I got from turning into animals

Esmeralda: I see, you still haven't answered my question

Beast Boy: The one about killing a man?

Esmeralda: That's the one

Beast Boy: Well I didn't even know he was dead until you told me, but now that I know do you want to know how I feel about it?

Esmeralda: Sure

Beast Boy: I'm scared about the consequences this will have on me, but at the same time I've never felt more alive in my whole life. I don't even give a shit that the demon fuck I fought is dead, I'm just worried about the aftermath now

Esmeralda: That's quite a strong feeling

Beast Boy: I guess it is

Esmeralda: So where do you need to go? I'm guessing the big Teen Titan base?

Beast Boy: No they'll be looking for me there, I need to go somewhere secret that they wouldn't think to look

Beast Boy thought about this for a while until he finally got a thought

Beast Boy: Do you have a phone I could use?

Esmeralda: Sure but it'll cost extra to use it

Beast Boy: I don't care about that

Esmeralda: OK then, here you are

She passes him her phone and he quickly dials a number, he waits while it rings until finally someone answers

Person on phone: Hello?

Beast Boy: Terra? It's me Beast Boy

Terra (on phone): Beast Boy? What are you doing calling me at this hour?

Beast Boy: Look I need a place to hide and you're the only person I can trust, please?

Terra thinks about this for a second

Terra (on phone): Sure, get here as soon as you can

Beast Boy: Thank you Terra you're a life saver

Beast Boy then hangs up the phone and hands it back to Esmeralda

Esmeralda: Who's this Terra?

Beast Boy: An old friend of mine

A few minutes later they arrive at Terra's house, the taxi stops and Beast Boy gets out ready to pay the driver

Esmeralda: That all adds up to $45.60

Beast Boy: Here you are, and here's a dollar extra

Esmeralda: Thank you very much

Beast Boy: Now if anybody asks who was with you at this time, what do you tell them?

Esmeralda: The truth, just some dorky teenager who asked to go to the comic book store

Beast Boy: OK I'm not that nerd…oh yeah right, anyway thanks for the ride

Esmeralda: No problem

Beast Boy proceeds to walk up the pathway to the house while Esmeralda drives away, once Beast Boy reaches the door he's pulled in by Terra before he can even knock. Once he's inside Terra just stares at him with Beast Boy staring back

Beast Boy: Hi…Terra, it's been a while

Terra: Yes it has, why are you here?

Beast Boy: Well have you heard about the fight on the radio?

Terra: Only small parts like the one about how some guy dies, why?

Beast Boy looks at her with a certain look that helps her realise what's going on

Terra: Oh my god you were in that fight

Beast Boy: Yes

Terra: I guess that means I'm in a lot of danger aren't I?

Beast Boy: Yes I guess it does

Terra then smiles and hugs Beast Boy

Terra: I'm so happy you're back

Beast Boy: Thanks

Terra then pulls away and guides Beast Boy into the lounge room where they sit on the couch

Terra: Well we can't stay here forever, do you have a plan?

Beast Boy: I was thinking maybe we could hide out somewhere, maybe somewhere not in America

Terra: That's a big step

Beast Boy: But it'll lower the risk of getting caught

Terra: I suppose, we'll see how it turns out then you just get some rest

Beast Boy: OK

Beast Boy then lays down on the couch, Terra gets him a blanket and a pillow to sleep on and then proceeds to go to her room.

"The Next Day"

Beast Boy wakes up to the sound of animals in pain, he's sweating and looks over to see Terra next to him

Terra: Looks like someone had a bad dream last night

Beast Boy: What are you watching?

Terra: Just a documentary about animals in the wild, I don't know the name

Beast Boy: Could you please turn it off? It's a really terrible noise to wake up to

Terra: Sorry

She turns off the TV

Terra: So I was thinking maybe we should leave today

Beast Boy: That's probably the best idea

Terra: But first do you think we can get some breakfast?

Beast Boy: I don't see why not

Terra: I know this place that makes awesome pancakes, the best ones are the ones with blueberry in them

Beast Boy: That sounds good, man what time is it?

Beast Boy goes to check his watch which he thought he had on only to realise it's not there

Beast Boy: Have you seen my watch?

Terra: You have a watch?

Beast Boy: Yeah a gold one, I don't tell many people. Have you seen a gold watch anywhere?

Terra: No

Beast Boy: OK I need to think, I'm pretty sure the last place I had it was…

He suddenly remembers that the last place he had the watch at was the Teen Titans base, he remembers leaving it on the kitchen counter

Beast Boy: I need to go

Terra: Where?

Beast Boy: To the base, that's where the watch is

Terra: Won't they be looking for you there?

Beast Boy: That's a risk I'll have to take, you go and have the breakfast without me

Terra: Are you sure? I can come with you so you have protection, do remember I have powers

Beast Boy: No I don't want to risk it, don't worry I'll be back before you can say blueberry pie…

Terra: Blueberry pie

…

Beast Boy: maybe not that fast, but I'll be back pretty fast okay?

Terra: Okay

Beast Boy then leaves the room, turns into a bird and begins to flu to the base. Along the way he yells at himself in his head

Beast Boy: FUCKING SHIT FUCK, OF ALL THE THINGS I COULD FUCKING FORGET I HAD TO GO AND FORGET MY FATHERS WATCH! FUCKING FAT FUCK!

After doing this the whole trip he makes it to the base, he turns back into his normal form and enters the base not aware of what could happen, When he gets to the kitchen area he sees the watch sitting on the counter, as he goes to grab it Ravager appears around the corner with a big gun

Ravager: I thought I'd find you here

Beast Boy: Look, I don't mean any harm

Ravager: Yeah clearly, you know what take this!

She starts to shoot at him but he quickly manages to turn into a bear form, missing all the bullets and attacking Ravager. He mauls her and she dies there on the spot, Beast Boy then urns back into his human form and looks at his hands which are covered in blood

Beast Boy: God what have I become?

Robin: Beast Boy?

Beast Boy jumps up and sees Robin staring at him in shock, Beast Boy quickly grabs the gun and points it to him

Beast Boy: Robin just stay away from me

Robin: Beast Boy what's going on?

Beast Boy: Robin JUST STAY BACK!

Beast Boy then accidentally shoots the gun killing Robin and forcing him to the ground, Beast Boy runs over to Robin to see him covered in blood dead

Beast Boy: Shit

Beast Boy quickly grabs his watch which is still sitting on the counter and runs out before he can cause more harm. He grabs his motorbike from the garage and rides it back seeing as he didn't want to fly, after a few minutes he stops at a traffic light and while waiting Slade appears crossing the street. Beast Boy freezes and Slade looks over to him with anger

Slade: You motherfucker!

Slade begins to walk over and in a panic Beast Boy speeds up and runs him over, forgetting that the traffic light was still red he collides into another car and crashes. A minute later a crowd has gathered around Slade who is only bleeding slightly inside his mask

Person #1: Are you OK sir, that guy was a complete maniac

Slade is then helped up, and he turns to the woman

Slade: Which person?

Person #1: That guy over there

She points to Beast Boy who is on the ground bleeding and being helped by strangers

Slade: I see

Slade then pulls out a gun scaring everyone else away from him, he begins to walk over to Beast Boy who sees him coming. Beast Boy gets up and starts to run away only to have Slade shooting at him from behind, along the way Slade starts to hit random strangers by accident and soon Beast Boy and Slade end up in an alleyway. Beast Boy continues to run more until he finds an antique store further down the alleyway and decided to go to it, meanwhile in the store the cashier is standing there reading a book when suddenly Beast Boy comes in

Maynard: What the hell's going on here?

Beast Boy: Just be quiet

Slade then comes in ready to shoot when Beast Boy turns into his famous bear form and attacks Slade

Slade: Get off me!

Beast Boy turns back into his human form

Beast Boy: What do you think of me now fucker?! Huh have you had enough bitch?!

Suddenly they can both hear a gun cock, the turn and see Maynard holding a shotgun

Maynard: Get off him now!

Beast Boy: You don't understand man

Maynard: I'll say it one more time, get off the nigger and put your hands behind your head

Beast Boy gets up slowly with his hands behind his head, he's then knocked unconscious by Maynard and he falls on Slade who is also unconscious. Maynard then gets his phone and makes a call

Maynard: Zed? It's Maynard, I've got two fuckers here for us

"Later"

Beast Boy and Slade wakes up without his mask on revealing his skull face, they both have gags in their mouths and are being woken up by Maynard pouring gasoline on them

Maynard: Alright you freak fucks wake up, soon Zed will be here to take care of the shithead animal mutant and the weird skeleton fuck

There is sudden knocking on the door

Maynard: That would be him now

Maynard goes to the door and Beast Boy and Slade look at each other with far, after a few seconds a mall security guard comes down with Maynard with the nametag "Zed"

Zed: Is this them?

Maynard: Yep, this is them

Zed then gets a chair and sits in front of them

Zed: Bring out the gimp

Maynard: The gimp's sleeping

Zed: Well then I guess you'll have to go wake him up then won't you, I'll decide which one of these fuckers will go first

Maynard goes into the back room and opens up a lot of big boxes, after a while he opens a metal cage

Maynard: Wake up!

Maynard then comes back with the gimp who sits down next to Zed, Zed takes a good look at both of them and starts to choose

Zed (whispering): Eeny meeny miny mo, catch a nigger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny meeny miny mo. My mother told me to pick the very best one and you are it.

At this point Zed is pointing to Slade

Zed: Looks like it's you first big boy

Slade: Mmmphh

Maynard then hooks up the gimp to a wire

Maynard: Now you green bastard, he'll watch you and don't try to escape

Once Maynard is done he grabs Slade, unties him and brings him into the back room, Zed goes in and slams the door behind him. At that point you can only hears the sounds of screaming from Slade and cheering from Zed and Maynard, Beast Boy tries to escape without luck with the gimp laughing at him. After a few seconds Beast Boy remembers his powers after forgetting what they were for a minute and turns into his famous bear form and escapes the chair, the gimp tries to let the others know by yelling but is knocked unconscious by Beast Boy. He turns back into his human form and exits the basement area, once he's back in the store he sees Zed's keys and grabs them ready to escape but stops as he gets to the door. He realises he's not that mean of a person and decides to save Slade with some restraint at first, while thinking what animal form to use he sees a Katana sword hanging from the roof. He grabs it and decides he'll do it the old fashioned way, he goes back down to the basement and slowly opens the door to the other room. He's greeted to an ugly scene as Slade is being raped by Zed with Maynard just watching, hearing the door Maynard turns around only to be stabbed by Beast Boy causing Maynard to fall to the ground dead. Zed then stops what he was doing and backs up against the wall with Beast Boy pointing the sword at him.

Beast Boy: Now who's scared of who? Huh?

Zed eyes the gun that's next to him

Beast Boy: I see you looking at the gun, go ahead pick it up

Zed goes to pick up the gun but is stopped by Slade who has put his mask back on

Slade: Step aside Beast Boy

Beast Boy backs away and Slade continues to shoot Zed in his penis, Zed falls to the ground screaming in pain leaving both Slade and Beast Boy to just stare at him.

Beast Boy: What now?

Slade: What now? Let me tell you what now, I'm going to call up some of my henchmen to deal with Mr Holmes here with some pliers and a blowtorch. You hear me hillbilly boy?! I'm not even through with you and I'll be going medieval on your ass!

Beast Boy: I mean what now between me and you

Slade: Well…I'll tell you what now between me and you…there is no me and you…not anymore

Beast Boy: So are we cool?

Slade: Yeah we're cool…but with some exceptions. Don't tell anybody about this, this shit is between me, you and Mr "soon to be spending the rest of his short ass life in pain" rapist here. It isn't anybody else's business, and…you leave town tonight…right now…and when you're gone you stay gone…or you'll be gone…you've lost all your Jump City privileges deal?

Beast Boy: Deal

Slade: Now one question, is my daughter Rose still alive or did you murder her ass?

Beast Boy: I killed her…but it was an accident

Slade: Sure it was, now…get your ass out of here

Beast Boy proceeds to walk away, once he's at the door he looks back and sees Slade just standing there watching Zed crawling in pain. Slade raises an arm as if to say he's saying goodbye, Beast Boy nods and leaves the store. Once he's outside he looks at the keys he took and see's that they're for a motorbike or "chopper", he puts the keys in the ignition and rides to Terra's house. Once he gets there he yells for Terra to come outside

Beast Boy: Terra! Come on we have to go!

Terra then comes outside wondering what's going on

Terra: Is everything OK?

Beast Boy: No nothing is OK we have to go!

Terra then comes down with a backpack and sees Beast Boy covered in blood and scars and cuts

Terra: What happened to you, I thought you were just getting a watch

Beast Boy: I did but what happened afterwards is a funny story, I'll tell you all about it. How was the breakfast? Did you get those blueberry pancakes?

Terra: They were out so I had to get buttermilk, are you sure you're ok?

Beast Boy: I can honestly say today has been the weirdest fucking day of my life but I've still never felt more alive, now we have to go now!

Terra then gets on the bike

Terra: Can't we fly instead

Beast Boy: No, this looks cooler

Terra: Whose motorcycle is this?

Beast Boy: It's a Chopper baby

Terra: Whose "Chopper" is this?

Beast Boy: It's Zed's

Terra: Who's Zed?

Beast Boy: Zed's dead baby…Zed's dead

Beast Boy then starts up the motorcycle and they both start to drive off to a new life not wondering what's in store for them.


	6. The Bonnie Situation

Chapter 6: The Bonnie Situation

Cyborg: Do you read the Bible Brett?

Brett: Yes!

Cyborg: Well there's this passage I have memorised, Ezekiel 25:17. "_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who would attempt to poison and destroy my brothers! AND YOU WILL KNOW MY NAME IS THE LORD WHEN I LAY MY VENGEANCE UPON THEE!"_

Brett: No!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Brett looks up to see that he is still alive with only the shoulder injury, he sees Cyborg and Robin just staring at him

Cyborg: That was just a warning, now run Brett run!

Brett panics and proceeds to run away, Cyborg puts down his gun arm and Robin stands next to him with his smaller gun

Robin: You could have shot him you know

Cyborg: I know but he seems like a good guy, I'm sure he'll turn his life around somehow

At this point Rodger who was unconscious gets up and silently goes behind them, he stands up and points the gun at them

Rodger: DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Cyborg and Robin turn around to see that none of the bullets hit them, after checking for any gunshot wounds they proceed to shoot Rodger dead. Once Rodger's body drops Cyborg stands there in shot while Robin goes to Marin who is still huddling in the corner witnessing everything

Robin: You could have told us he had weapons on him, why didn't you say something?

Marvin: Why should I have said something?

Robin: Because we basically own your ass now

Cyborg is still standing there in shock from what had unfolded

Cyborg: Did you see that gun he was holding? It was bigger than him

Robin: Yeah we got lucky

Cyborg sees one of the bullets and studies it

Cyborg: Wow, these bullets have the ability to go through metal

Robin: Well then we were extra lucky

Cyborg: We should be fucking dead man

Robin: I know, as I said we got lucky

Cyborg: No no no that shit wasn't luck, this was divine intervention. Do you know what divine intervention is?

Robin: I think so, that means that God came down from Heaven and stopped the bullets?

Cyborg: Yes that's exactly what it means, God came down from Heaven and stopped these motherfucking bullets

Robin: Cyborg I think we should get out of here

Cyborg: Don't you dare fucking blow this shit off Robin, what happened here was a fucking miracle

Robin: Calm down Cyborg this shit happens

Cyborg: Wrong! That shit doesn't just happen

Robin: Do you want to continue this discussion in the car or dead with a load of bad guys around us

Cyborg: Well dead is what we should fucking be man! What happened here was a miracle and I want you to fucking acknowledge it

Robin: OK it was a miracle, can we go now?

Cyborg says nothing and Robin starts to walk to the car with the briefcase in his hand, Cyborg goes to Marvin

Cyborg: Let's go man come on!

Marvin gets up and follows Robin and Cyborg to the T-Car, once inside Cyborg starts driving away. Throughout the car trip Cyborg says nothing as he's thinking about what happened.

Robin: You know at one point I was watching TV and I was watching this show Cops, and in the episode there was this cop and he was talking about this gun fight he had in a hallway with this guy and he just unloaded on him. And you know he didn't hit anything even though it was just him and this guy, yes it is freaky Cyborg but it happens

Cyborg: Look if you want to play blind man you can go walk with the Sheppard but for me my eyes are wide fucking open

Robin: What does that mean?

Cyborg: I mean that's it for me, with the kind of power I have you can consider me out of the Teen Titans and a member of the fucking Justice League

Robin: Oh Jesus Christ Cyborg

Cyborg: Don't play that card with me Robin

Robin: God damn it man

Cyborg: I said don't do that!

Robin: Look why are you freaking out so much about this? We deal with this kind of shit all the time

Cyborg: Nothing like this man, all those other times we were fucking lucky but this is different. After we get rid of this briefcase thing I'm through and joining the Justice League

Robin: God damn it, Marvin what do you make of all this?

Marvin: Man I don't even have an opinion

Robin turns to face Marvin with his gun pointing at him

Robin: Well you've got to have an opinion, I mean do you think God came down from Heaven and stopped the…

BANG!

Marvin is then suddenly shot in the head with his blood going everywhere in the car including all over Robin and Cyborg

Cyborg: Whoa! What the fucks happening man?

Robin: Shit I shot Marvin in the face!

Cyborg: Why the fuck would you do that?!

Robin: Well I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident

Cyborg: Man I know I've seen some crazy shit in my time but this just tops them all…

Robin: Chill out man I told you it was an accident, you probably went over a bump or something

Cyborg: You know I didn't hit no motherfucking bump

Robin: look I didn't mean to shoot the poor son of a bitch, the gun just went off I don't know why

Cyborg: Well look at this fucking mess man, do remember we are superheroes driving the obvious superhero car in broad daylight right now!

Robin: Shit I don't believe this

Cyborg: Well believe it now, this shit is happening! We have to get this car off the road, you know cops tend to notice shit like this

Robin: Then just take it to a friendly place man that's all

Cyborg: Are you forgetting where we are Robin?! There are no friendly places around here

Robin: WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT KNOWING EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS FUCKING TOWN MAN!

Cyborg: SHIT!

Cyborg then pulls out a phone and stars dialling

Robin: Who are you calling?

Cyborg: A friend of mine who lives in the green friendly area of this city, you know full on Brady Bunch shit. If Jimmy's ass isn't home I don't know what we're going to do

Cyborg listens to the phone ring when someone answers

Cyborg: Jimmy how are you man? Its Cyborg listen we have a big situation right now I was wondering if we could hide out at your house for a while, can we use your garage for a couple hours?

Robin sits there listening to Cyborg talk to Jimmy, all is silent until Cyborg says something

Cyborg: Great! Thank you so much man I owe you big time

"Later"

Cyborg and Robin are in Jimmy's bathroom trying to wash off the blood with Robin washing his hands and Cyborg trying to use his cleaning system to get rid of the blood

Cyborg: System, wash of this blood

Cyborg's System: _Unable to wash off substance_

Cyborg: God damn it, man we got lucky that Jimmy let us hide out here he doesn't usually agree to this kind of shit

Robin: Well this kind of shit doesn't happen to us, I consider this a first

Cyborg: Well the point is we need to play this calmly and not freak out to much about it

Robin: How could anyone not freak out about this?

Cyborg: Look man we're superheroes in case you fucking forgot, now like I said play it cool

Robin: Whatever

Robin goes to dry his hands and ends up getting the towel covered in blood

Cyborg: Man what the fuck do you think you're doing?

Robin: I'm drying my hands, what does it look like I'm doing?

Cyborg: You know you're meant to wash them first

Robin: I did wash them, you saw me wash them

Cyborg: I saw you get them wet

Robin: Look what's the big deal, it's just a towel

Cyborg: It was a towel but now you've turned it into a goddamn maxi pad!

Robin: Cyborg, what happened to playing it cool?

Cyborg: You're right, I'm sorry let's just go out there and play it cool

"5 Minutes Later"

Cyborg and Robin are standing in Jimmy's kitchen drinking coffee with Jimmie just watching them

Cyborg: God damn Jimmy, this is some serious Gourmet shit! We would have been fine with just a freeze dried chasers choice then he brings this serious gourmet shit on us, what flavour is this?

Jimmy: Knock it off Victor

Cyborg: What?

Jimmy: Look I don't need you to tell me how fucking good my coffee is OK? I'm the one who buys it, I know how good it is. When Bonnie goes shopping she buys shit, so I buy the expensive gourmet stuff because when I drink it I want to taste it. But do you know what's on my mind right now? It definitely isn't the coffee in my kitchen, it's the dead nigger in my garage

Cyborg: Oh Jimmy don't go there with that…

Jimmy: No no stop right there Cyborg let me ask you something, when you pulled into my driveway to my garage did you notice a sight outside the front of my house that said "Dead Nigger Storage"?

Cyborg: Come on Jimmy you know I didn't see any shit like…

Jimmy: Did you notice a sight outside the front of my house that said "Dead Nigger Storage"?!

Cyborg: No, I didn't

Jimmy: Do you know why you didn't see that sign?

Cyborg: Why?

Jimmy: BECAUSE IT AIN'T THERE BECAUSE STORING DEAD NIGGERS AIN'T MY FUCKING BUSINESS THAT'S WHY!

Cyborg: Look we're not going to store…

Jimmy: No no no no no no don't you fucking realise man that if Bonnie comes home and sees this shit I'm going to get divorced? Alright no trial separation, no marriage counsellor I'm going to get fucking divorced OK and I don't want to get fucking divorced! Look man it's not that I don't want to help it's just that I don't want to lose my wife doing it alright?

Cyborg: Jimmy look she's not going to leave you…

Jimmy: DON'T FUCKING JIMMY ME VICTOR! Don't fucking Jimmy me, there's nothing you're going to say that's going to make me forget I love my wife is there?

There is silence as Robin awkwardly takes a sip of his coffee

Jimmy: Now look she's going to come home in about an hour and a half from a graveyard shift at the hospital! If you need to make some phone calls or call someone then do it and then get the fuck out of my house before she gets here!

Cyborg: It's all good man we'll get to it, I mean we don't want to fuck my shit up

Jimmy: You don't want to fuck my shit up? You're fucking my shit up right now! You're going to fuck my shit up big time if Bonnie comes home! So please just do me that favour, the phone is in my bedroom

Robin: Who are you going to call?

Cyborg: Don't worry I know exactly who to call

Cyborg goes to the phone and dials the number of the Teen Titans base, meanwhile at the base Raven is watching TV when the phone rings. She goes up to the phone and answers it

Raven: Hello?

Cyborg: Raven its Cyborg

Raven: Hey Cyborg, how did the briefcase thing go?

Cyborg: It went well we got the case and everything but we've run into a problem

Raven: What problem?

Cyborg: We got one of the bad guys and Robin accidentally shot him in the face

Raven: Wow that's new, how on earth did you manage to do that?

Cyborg: I don't know, Robin claims it just went off for some unknown reason

Raven: So what do you want me to do?

Cyborg: Well I'm presuming you know a bit about the situation going on right?

Raven: Only what I've seen on TV

Cyborg: then can you come and tell us how we can fix this?

Raven: Man you're freaking out like you're in a hurry

Cyborg: Well we're currently at my friend Jimmy's house and his wife comes home in an hour and a half

Raven: Where's the house?

Cyborg: In one of the nice neighbourhoods outside of town

Raven: Give me an address and I'll be there in 10 minutes

"9 minutes and 37 seconds later"

Raven shows up to Jimmy's house and goes up to the front door, she knocks on it and Jimmy answers

Raven: Hi I'm Raven I sort out problems

Jimmy: Well we have a big one, come in please

Raven enters and goes to the kitchen/lounge are and sees Robin and Cyborg covered in blood

Raven: Oh my god look at you two, now I understand we don't have long before your wife comes home Jimmy right?

Jimmy: Yes mam

Raven: Right so the clock is ticking, take me to the car

They all go out to the garage and see the car full of blood and pieces of brain

Raven: Well we certainly have a lot of work to do, Jimmy could you go and make me a coffee?

Jimmy: Sure, how do you take it?

Raven: Lots of cream and lots of sugar

Jimmy: Got it

Jimmy goes off to make the coffee

Raven: Well men I think I have a plan, first we need to car so grab some cleaning materials and clothes and that should just about to the trick. One of you should take the windows while the other can scoop the pieces of brain and skull out of the seat, I'm not talking professional I just mean spick and span so nobody notices. I'll get some sheets or blankets to put over the seats and from what I know we can't use whites, so men from what I told you try to get to work

Robin: A please would be nice

Raven: What do you mean?

Robin: Well I mean I am technically in charge of you so I demand a bit of respect

Raven: Well right now you need my assistance and I'm not the one covered in blood, but if I'm not needed I can just leave

Cyborg: Come on Raven, he doesn't mean it like that

Robin: Yeah all I mean is that I don't like people barking orders at me

Raven: I figured you would be used to it since you work with Batman part time, but I see your point so please…with sugar on top clean the fucking car

Raven then walks back inside where Jimmy has her coffee ready

Jimmy: Here you are

Raven: Thank you, (takes sip) that's good

Jimmy: Thanks

Raven: Now do you have any quilts or blankets?

Jimmy: Only ones I got from my uncle and aunt but those quilts mean a lot to me and they were a wedding present

Raven: Well let me ask you this, were your uncle and aunt millionaires?

Jimmy: No

Raven: Well luckily for you the Teen Titans are so I'll tell you what

She starts to pull out some money

Raven: This is about $2000 to help pay for the blankets, also you can bet you'll have unlimited protection from the Teen Titans for a life time. Does that sound good?

Jimmy: It sounds fair I guess

Raven: Good, now let me see those blankets

Jimmy guides Raven to the blankets, meanwhile Robin and Cyborg are cleaning the car with Robin cleaning the windows and Cyborg cleaning the seats

Cyborg: God damn I will never forgive your ass for this shit, this is some fucked up shit right here

Robin: Cyborg haven't you heard the phrase that once a man has confessed he's done wrong he's immediately forgiven have you ever heard that?

Cyborg: Don't try to shove all that stuff down my throat, plus the guy who thought of that probably didn't have to pick up small bits of skull on the count of your dumbass

Robin: You know I have a threshold for the abuse that I can take, and right now I'm a fucking race car that's in the red. And you don't won't to mess with a race car that's in the red because I'm basically ready to blow

Cyborg: Oh you're ready to blow?

Robin: Yeah I'm ready to blow

Cyborg: OK Well, I'm a mushroom-cloud-laying motherfucker, motherfucker! Every time my fingers touch brain, I'm Superfly T.N.T., I'm the Guns of the Navarone! IN FACT, WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOIN' IN THE BACK? YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO SHOULD BE ON BRAIN DETAIL! We're fucking switching'! I'm washing' the windows, and you're picking up this fucker's skull!

A little while later the car is done and has the blankets on the seats, the car is reasonably clean and is passable. Raven is scanning the car to see if anything else needs fixing

Raven: It looks good guys, we may get away with this

Jimmy: I can't believe this is the same car

Raven: Well let's not all start sucking each other's dicks just yet, we've just gotten out of phase 1 which was cleaning the car which brings us to the next step which is cleaning you two

Cyborg: Why?

Raven: Well idiot you look like you just murdered someone which you did so we have to fix that, Jimmy get some clothes for Robin and maybe get Cyborg a hoodie or something

Jimmy goes and gets some clothes, a little while later everyone is in the back garden

Raven: Robin, strip

Robin: All the way?

Raven: To your bare ass, Cyborg you just stand there

Robin: God this early morning air is chilly, are you sure is this absolutely necessary?

Raven: Do you know what you look like?

Robin: What?

Raven: Like someone who just blew off somebody's head, yes this is necessary so when your clothes are off toss them in this garbage bag

Robin: Don't do anything stupid like leaving it outside like its trash

Raven: Don't worry it's coming with us, Jimmy give them the soap

Jimmy gives them the soap and Raven picks up the hose that's laying on the ground

Raven: OK guys, here it comes

Raven sprays the cold water on the both of them as they wash their bodies with the soap, the whole time they complain about the water while washing themselves. After a minute Raven stops the hose

Raven: OK Jimmy give them the towels

Jimmy hands them the towels as Cyborg and Robin dry themselves off, after another minute they are both sort of dry

Raven: They're dry enough, toss them the clothes

Robin changes into a plain blue shirt and shorts while Cyborg changes into a hoodie

Raven: Wow guys well done, they look like…what do they look like Jimmy?

Jimmy: Dorks, they look like a couple of dorks

Jimmy and Raven both laugh for a while

Cyborg: Yeah Haha, keep in mind these are your clothes

Raven: OK guys come on, we're laughing our was right into prison so don't make me beg

Jimmy goes back inside and the other 3 go to the car and dump everything into the boot, Raven shuts the boot and turns to Cyborg and Robin

Raven: OK guys I got us a spot at Joe's dump, they've very kindly agreed to get rid of the car so we need to get there fast. Now you guy take the car and I'll fly ahead, keep in mind I fly fast so try to keep up

A while later they end up at the dump, Raven walks outside and sees Robin and Cyborg standing there with the briefcase

Cyborg: So are we good?

Raven: It's like it never happened, and nobody will be missed

Robin: OK Raven so thanks again for helping us as we wouldn't have been able to do it without you

Raven: No problem, just one thing though

Robin: What?

Raven: Don't ask me to do this fucking shit ever again, see you guys later

Raven proceeds to fly away leaving Robin and Cyborg with no mode of transportation

Cyborg: I'm going to call a cab, do you want to just go back to the base?

Robin: Actually I kind of want some breakfast, do you want to have breakfast with me?

…

Cyborg: Sure, why not


	7. Epilogue - The Diner

Epilogue – The Diner

Later in a small coffee shop/Reastraunt down town Robin and Cyborg are about to have breakfast

Cyborg: You know I've never seen Raven like that, she handled the situation pretty well

Robin: I know, she does show true leadership potential

Cyborg: And you know she didn't get annoyed when you were criticizing her, I was amazed

The waiter then comes over with Robin's food (Pancakes with Bacon on the side) while Cyborg eats a muffin

Robin: Do you want some Bacon?

Cyborg: No way I don't eat pork anymore

Robin: What are you talking about, are you suddenly Jewish? You use to love eating pork

Cyborg: I did until I found out more info about pork, pork comes from pigs, pigs are filthy animals and I don't want to eat filthy animals

Robin: Yeah but Bacon tastes good and Pork chops taste good

Cyborg: Well a Sewer Rat may taste like Pumpkin Pie but I wouldn't know because I wouldn't eat the filthy motherfuckers, pigs sleep and roll in shit so that's a filthy animal and I don't want to eat anything that's got the mind to eat his own faeces

Robin: Well what about a cow?

Cyborg: I don't think cows eat shit, so Hamburgers are good with me

Robin: Well how about a dog, a dog eats his own faeces

Cyborg: Well I don't eat dog

Robin: Yeah but do you consider a dog to be a filthy animal

Cyborg: I wouldn't go so far as to call a dog filthy but they definitely are dirty, but a dog has personality and personality goes a long way

Robin: So by that rational if a pig had a personality he would cease to be a filthy animal, is that true?

Cyborg: Well we'd have to be talking about one charming motherfucking pig, I mean he would have to be ten times more charming that that Arnold on Green Acres you know?

They both start laughing

Robin: That's good, what is Green Acres?

Cyborg: it's a TV show, I'll explain it some other time

Robin: OK, you know it's good to see you've lightened up

Cyborg: What do you mean?

Robin: Well I mean you've been all serious most of the day since that incident

Cyborg: Well I've just been sitting here thinking

Robin: About what?

Cyborg: About the miracle we witnessed

Robin: You mean the miracle you witnessed, for me it was just a freak occurrence

Cyborg: What to you is a miracle Robin?

Robin: An act of God

Cyborg: And what's an act of God?

Robin: When he makes the impossible possible

Cyborg: Exactly

Robin: But I don't think this morning qualifies

Cyborg: Don't you see Robin that shit doesn't matter, you're judging this the wrong way. I mean it could have been God stopped the bullets or he changed Coke to Pepsi or he found my car keys but the point is you don't judge shit like this based on miracle. Now whether what we experienced was a miracle isn't important but what is important is that I felt God's touch and that's how I know that God got involved

Robin: But why would God get involved?

Cyborg: Well that's what's fucking with me I don't really know why, but all I know is that I won't be able to go back to sleep

Robin: So you really are thinking about quitting the Teen Titans?

Cyborg: Most definitely

Robin: Fuck, well then what's the plan?

Cyborg: Basically I'm going to use my skill to my advantage, first I'm going to give the briefcase back to the bank and then just as I said before join the Justice League

Robin: You can't just join the Justice League

Cyborg: Well I'll sure as hell try, you know become friends with them and go on adventures. Not the kind of adventures the Teen Titans have but they will be close

Robin: And how long do you intend to be a member of the Justice League?

Cyborg: Until God puts me where he wants me to be

Robin: And what if he doesn't do that?

Cyborg: If it takes forever then I'll wait forever

Robin: OK Cyborg, and what if the Justice League don't take you? You'll basically become a robotic bum with no job or life

Cyborg: Robin either way I'll be the same person, no more no less

Robin: No Cyborg, see the Justice League don't take random people like when I tried to get in I got shot down straight away. That could happen to you and then you'll be a worthless robotic man with no life or job and there's a name for that Cyborg and it's called a bum and that's what you could become man a fucking bum

Cyborg: Look Robin this is where you and I differ

On the other side of the room: GARCON, COFFEE!

Robin: Look what happened today was strange but it's not turning water into wine…

Cyborg: It's all in different shapes and sizes my friend

Robin: Don't fucking talk to me in that way man

Cyborg: If my answers frighten you then you should cease to ask scary questions

…

Robin: I'm going to go take a shit

Robin gets up to go to the bathroom but before he does he faces Cyborg

Robin: Let me ask you something, when did you make this decision while you were drinking that coffee?

Cyborg: Yes, I was eating my muffin, drinking my coffee, replaying the incident in my head when I had what alchaholics call "a moment of clarity"

Robin: Fuck, to be continued

Robin then walks away and Cyborg continues to drink his coffee while thinking about his future plans, suddenly a man stands on one of the tables with a gun

Pumpkin: Alright everyone be calm this is a robbery!

Everyone in the Reastraunt starts to panic about the situation

Honey Bunny: ANY OF YOU FUCKING PRICKS MOVE OR CALL ANY FUCKING HEROES AND I'LL EXECUTE EVERY MOTHERFUCKING LAST ONE OF YOU!

Pumpkin and Honey Bunny begin to walk around pointing their guns at people making them go into more of a panic, they go through the whole Reastraunt from the counter to the kitchen. After a whole minute of this the manager comes out to try and settle everything

Manager: OK look I'm the manager of this establishment and I would appreciate it if we could all just calm down

Pumpkin: Looks like we have a fighter here Honey Bunny

Honey Bunny: Shoot him in the face then!

Pumpkin then grabs the manager ready to shoot him

Manager: I don't want any harm, just take what you need and get out

Pumpkin: Tell that to the customers, right now!

Manager: OK, listen up everybody just give them what they want and this will all be over very quickly

Pumpkin: Good job there

Pumpkin then gets up on the counter while pulling a garbage bag out of his pocket

Pumpkin: Now listen up, I'm going to come and collect your wallets and if you don't fork them over then you'll have a bullet going through your skull are we clear? Good!

Pumpkin proceeds to go around collecting all of the wallets, meanwhile Cyborg continues to just sit there watching all of this unfold. After a few second Pumpkin gets to Cyborg

Pumpkin: Your wallet in the bag

Cyborg drops his wallet into the bag

Pumpkin: Why are you dressed like that?

Cyborg: I'm going to a comic book convention after this

Pumpkin notices the briefcase on the table

Pumpkin: What's in the case?

Cyborg: My bosses dirty laundry

Pumpkin: Your boss makes you do his laundry that sounds like a shit job

Cyborg: Funny I was thinking the same thing

Pumpkin: Hand over the case

Cyborg: I'm afraid I can't do that

Pumpkin: I'm sorry I didn't hear you

Cyborg: Yes you did, I know you did

Honey Bunny: What's going on over there?

Pumpkin: It looks like we have another fighter honey bunny

Honey Bunny: Well then shoot him for god's sake

Cyborg: Look I hate to shatter your ego but this isn't the first time someone's pointed a gun at me

Pumpkin: And if you're not careful it will be your last, now open the case or I'll unload in your fucking face. 1…2…3

Cyborg: OK dude, you win

He puts the case in front of him

Pumpkin: Open it

Cyborg enters the code on the case and opens it, a bright orange light shines on Pumpkin's face

Pumpkin: Is that what I think it is?

Cyborg: I believe so

Honey Bunny: What is it?

Pumpkin: Where did you get it?

Cyborg: I got it from the bank where is was being kept for safety

Pumpkin: It's beautiful

Cyborg: Yes it is

Honey Bunny: God damn it what is it?

Suddenly Cyborg has his arm transform into a gun and he points it at Pumpkin, Honey Bunny jumps up on a counter and aims her gun at Cyborg

Honey Bunny: YOU LET HIM GO!

Manager on ground: Quit causing problems you'll get us all killed

Cyborg: Shut the fuck up fat man, this isn't any of your goddamn business. Now tell that bitch to be cool

Honey Bunny: DID YOU HEAR ME?! LET HIM GO!

Cyborg: Tell her "bitch be cool"!

Pumpkin: Be cool Honey Bunny

Honey Bunny: LET HIM GO NOW!

Cyborg: Tell her it's going to be OK

Pumpkin: It's going to be OK Honey Bunny

Cyborg: Promise her

Pumpkin: I promise

Cyborg: What's her name?

Pumpkin: Yolanda

Cyborg: So Yolanda are we cool? We aren't going to do anything stupid are we?

Honey Bunny: Don't hurt him

Cyborg: Nobody is going to hurt anybody, we're going to be like three Fonzies and what's Fonzie like?

…

Cyborg: Come on Yolanda tell me what's Fonzie like?

Honey Bunny: Cool

Cyborg: Correct, and right now that's what we're going to be. Now Ringo I'm going to count to three and when I get to three I want you to put your gun on the table and lay your palms flat on the table and sit down, and when you do it you do it cool. Ready? One…two…three

Pumpkin then drops his gun and sits down at the table

Yolanda: OK now let him go!

Cyborg: Yolanda, I thought you said you were going to be cool. Now when you yell at me, it makes me nervous. And when I get nervous, I get scared. And when motherfuckers get scared, that's when motherfuckers accidentally get shot.

Yolanda: Just know…if you hurt him you die

Cyborg: Well that seems to be the situation, and I don't want that, you don't want that and Ringo here definitely doesn't want that, so let's see what we can do. Now here's the situation. Normally, both your asses would be dead as fucking fried chicken, but you happened to pull this shit while I'm in a transitional period so I don't want to kill you, I want to help you. But I can't give you this case, it doesn't belong to me. Besides, I've already been through too much shit this morning over this case to hand it over to your dumb ass.

At this point Robin comes out of the bathroom and points his small gun at Yolanda, Yolanda starts to panic as she doesn't know who to point the gun at

Cyborg: Robin be cool! Yolanda don't worry its cool! We are still just talking so point the gun at me

Yolanda continues to point the gun at Robin

Cyborg: Come on point the gun at me!

Yolanda then points the gun at Cyborg

Cyborg: There you go, now Robin just stay back and don't do a goddamn thing. Tell her we're still cool

Pumpkin: We're still cool Honey Bunny

Yolanda: I love you

Pumpkin: I love you too Honey Bunny

Cyborg: How are we feeling up there Yolanda?

Yolanda: I have to pee, I want to go home

Cyborg: It's Ok you're doing great I'm proud of you, and Ringo's proud of you. Tell her you're proud of her

Pumpkin: I'm proud of you Honey Bunny

Cyborg: Now I want you to reach into that bag and pull out my wallet

Pumpkin: Which one is it?

Cyborg: I got it recently, it's the one that says Bad Motherfucker

Pumpkin reaches into the bag and pulls out a wallet the says "Bad Mother Fucker" on it

Cyborg: That's it, that's my wallet now open it and take out the money

Pumpkin continues to open the wallet, takes out the money and goes to give it back to Cyborg

Cyborg: Count the money and tell me how much is there

Pumpkin counts the money then looks up

Pumpkin: It's about $1500

Cyborg: Take the money, it's yours and put the rest of those wallets on the register on your way out. Then that makes this a pretty good score huh?

Robin: Cyborg you better not give that fucking nimrod $1500 dollars or I'll shoot him on general principal

Yolanda panics and points the gun back to Robin

Cyborg: No Yolanda don't worry he's not going to do a god damn thing, Robin shit the fuck up! Now Yolanda put both your hands back on the gun and point it back at me

Yolanda pauses for a second then points the gun back at Cyborg

Cyborg: Now I'm not giving it to him Robin I'm buying something for my money, do you want to know what I'm buying Ringo?

Pumpkin: What?

Cyborg: Your life, I'm giving you that money so I don't have to shoot your ass. Do you read the bible Ringo?

Pumpkin: Not regularly no

Cyborg: There's a passage I got memorized. Ezekiel 25:17. _"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you."_ Now... I been saying' that shit for years. And if you ever heard it, that meant your ass. You'd be dead right now. I never gave much thought to what it meant. I just thought it was a cold-blooded thing to say to a motherfucker before I popped a cap in his ass. But I saw some shit this morning that made me think twice. See, now I'm thinking: maybe it means you're the evil man. And I'm the righteous man. And Mr. 9mm here... he's the shepherd protecting my righteous ass in the valley of darkness. Or it could mean you're the righteous man and I'm the shepherd and it's the world that's evil and selfish. And I'd like that. But that shit isn't the truth. The truth is you're the weak. And I'm the tyranny of evil men. But I'm trying', Ringo. I'm trying' real hard to be the shepherd.

Cyborg then turns his arm back to a normal hand and sits back showing he's done with him

Cyborg: Now get out of here

Pumpkin gets up and grabs Yolanda/Honey Bunny from the counter, before they leave he puts all the wallets on the register and proceeds to walk out of the building. Cyborg sits back feeling pretty proud of himself when Robin comes up to him

Robin: I think we should get out of here

Cyborg: Yeah that's not a bad idea

Cyborg gets up and follows Robin out of the Reastraunt, Robin puts his gun in his shorts and they proceed to leave the building.

The End

Thanks for Reading


End file.
